Lanzarse hacia lo profundo
by Sabaku no Akelos
Summary: Su vida no había estado completa hasta que la encontró. Y decidió lanzarse, si la vida iba a ser una aventura, que fuera con ella. Garrett/Kate. Conjunto de drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer.

Notas: Spoilers de Breaking Down, si no lo has leído no continúes.

_Me ha costado, pero al final lo he conseguido. He aquí mi primer drabble Garrett/Kate de la Tabla Armageddon para la comunidad Teh_circus. Estoy muy ilusionada porque me encanta esta pareja y tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre ellos._

* * *

Lanzarse hacia lo profundo

**I**

Cuando llegó a Denali se enamoró de los interminables bosques verdes que se agitaban llenos de vida con el viento y de las altas montañas cubiertas de nieve eterna que iba a escalar sin ninguna duda. Y se volvió a enamorar de Kate, de su piel brillando cuando las nubes dejaban escapar el sol, de sus ojos chispeantes (y de las chispas que su piel misma es capaz de producir) y de su risa, que se puede oír por todo el valle.

Esa risa que suena a cascabeles, a campanas y a cataratas (todo a la vez, como una sinfonía que no quiere hacer callar) y de la que no se puede esperar nada bueno. Esa risa que le hace estremecer, inspirar profundamente (aunque no lo necesite) y lanzarse a un lago de agua helada solo porque Kate está ya allí, riendo.

— Me dijiste que me seguirías a cualquier parte —le dice.

— Parece que voy a tener que romper esa promesa.

Pero Garrett no habla en serio. Y Kate lo sabe porque lleva esa sonrisa que le recuerda a viejo oeste que no es tan viejo como quiere aparentar, a una botella de ron a que alguien olvidó acabar y a muchas aventuras (que no tienen por qué ser debajo de unas sábanas).

Así que se tira con ella al agua y se empapa y se persiguen como si fueran peces.

(— En realidad los delfines son mamíferos Garrett.

— ¿Te lo puedes creer? No sé cómo he podido vivir todo este tiempo equivocado—. Y el tono dramático que pone se ahoga cuando ella lo empuja hacia el fondo y lo enreda con las algas.)

Después de besan, nadan hasta la orilla y se juntan tanto que Garrett empieza donde termina Kate y viceversa, aunque en realidad no empiecen ni terminen en ningún punto porque están tan unidos que forman un ciclo que no tiene fin y son a la vez Kate y a la vez Garrett (sobre todo cuando uno se pone encima del otro y la tierra tiembla a la vez que ellos).

* * *

_Vale, el final me ha quedado un poco a lo "rey león"._

_Se agradece un comentario ;)_

Nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Si los robas, James te perseguirá.

Notas: Lo siento, I'm sorry, sumimasen, y si quereis lo digo también en francés y en alemán, aunque primero tendría que encontrar un diccionario. No tengo excusa para haber tardado tanto, pero es que las musas se van de vacaciones cuando les da la gana ToT

* * *

Lanzarse hacia lo profundo

**II**

Ahora no tiene ningún sentido quejarse. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, si no, no se habría apuntado.

Realizar algo que te cuesta poco trabajo no tiene mucho mérito, como por ejemplo, cruzar todo el Atlántico a nado cuando puedes sumergirte sin necesidad de parar para respirar (y está pensando seriamente en probar con el Pacífico, que dicen que es más grande). Pero dejar de beber sangre humana, algo para lo que esta orgánicamente preparado y condenado, sí que es un desafío.

Cuando llega el momento (ese en el que la garganta le quema tanto que cree que explotará y tendrá que vivir sin cabeza) puede oler la sangre de los que están a kilómetros de distancia y siente que es capaz de atravesar la pared de ladrillos y lanzarse al cuello del primero que encuentre. Y cierra los ojos y la oscuridad que ve es roja, porque en el fondo, todo lo que importa es la sangre.

Bueno, no todo, Kate importa mucho más. Y no es que ella le haya pedido que se pase al vegetarianismo, es que es algo que tiene que conseguir. Que va a conseguir. Así que bebe mucha sangre de caribús, zorros y osos, y se sienta a luchar contra su instinto.

Le cuesta, le cuesta más quedarse quieto que estar sentado, porque como empieze a andar acabará encontrándose con alguien que no sea duro como el mármol y siga creyendo que los vampiros fueron inventados por Bram Stoker. El concepto de "quieto, en calma, parado" no estaba en su vocabulario hasta que se topó (o más bien se electrificó) con la gran señal de STOP que es Kate.

Es verdad que echa de menos correr hasta la muerte, y como no hay muerte, puede seguir corriendo. Pero echaría mucho más de menos a Kate si no la tuviese a su lado. Siempre se ha sentido de ningún sitio y a la vez de todos, el mundo (con sus llanuras y montañas, con sus depresiones y ríos) es su hogar. Denali es el hogar de Kate. No puede separarla de su familia.

— Houston, tenemos un problema.

Kate entra en la habitación y se apoya en sus hombros, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Garret y aspirando lentamente. Él agradece que se lo tome con humor, que lo haga mucho más llevadero de lo que en realidad es.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas? —le pregunta al oído.

— No creo que la nave se estrelle hoy.

— Nunca se estrellará.

Garret sonríe y Kate le abraza con más fuerza. Podrían quedarse así el resto de la eternidad, y no se lo pasarían tan mal.

— He estado pensando...—comienza a decir Kate, como si le costara— que cuando lo tengas más controlado podríamos hacer un viajecito. Surfear en alguna catarata, hacer puenting sin cuerda, lo que prefieras.

— ¡¿Qué!? — Garrett se vuelve tan rápido que Kate se asusta (y eso no es fácil de conseguir).

— No quiero que te pierdas nada, no quiero que dejes de recorrer este pequeño mundo, y quiero hacerlo contigo.

Kate sabe que, cuando Garrett habla sobre todos los sitios en los que ha estado, se le encienden los ojos y su corazón (aunque no físicamente) vuelve a latir en algún rincón.

No va a quitarle eso.

* * *

_No me gusta como ha quedado *frunce el ceño*. Me preocupa, y muchísimo, estar cayendo en el OOC, pero sabemos tan poco de Kate y Garrett... *gran suspiro*_

_Se agradece un comentario ;)_

Nos leemos ^^


End file.
